EP 0 662 736 A1 discloses a multi-fiber brush with a plurality of brush wires in which the individual brush wires are soldered into a sleeve. Several of such sleeves are integrated with (for example, by soldering) a carrier. This leads to a series of soldered electrical contact points. Such complex structural configuration is highly prone to various malfunctions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,519 also discloses a multi-fiber brush, in which the individual wires are soldered into a brass body. Only one soldering point is disposed in the path of electric current. While good mechanical relief is achieved by the deep penetration of the individual brush wires into the brass body and a relatively massive soldering point, the disadvantage of this arrangement stems from its complex configuration and the relatively high complexity of the brass body. Moreover, parallel switching of several proposed brushes can be achieved only by external wiring.
EP 1 453 155 A2 discloses a slip ring brush in which the individual wires are soldered onto the surface of a printed circuit board. While simple parallel switching between and/or among the brushes is possible in this case, the disadvantageous aspect is the high level of operational susceptibility to malfunctions due to mechanically loaded soldering points. Moreover, this arrangement is not suitable for the use of multi-fiber brushes, which, in comparison with the use of individual brushes, could offer substantially better current transmission properties.